Hair teasing, back combing or ratting is a widely used hair styling process. A long standing problem in efficient and effective teasing or back combing of hair pertains to use of a comb which easily trains the hair in a conventional matter but is also capable of adequately frictionally engaging the forward ends of a layer of hair to grip and tease the hair. In this regard it has been determined that the root, valley or base portions between the comb teeth should present surfaces that adhere to the hair strands that are being teased to maximize the effectiveness of the teasing operation.
Still further, there has been a desire and need to develop a comb which may be easily gripped during combing and teasing operations without slipping from the operator's hands. Providing a comb which may be easily and firmly gripped is particularly required during a teasing operation when the comb tends to snag or undergo greater drag when being drawn through a person's hair. Still further, it is desirable to provide a comb which is aesthetically pleasing and has a friction surface formed thereon to minimize sliding of the comb when it is placed on a horizontal surface such as a vanity or counter.
The shortcomings of prior art hair styling or teasing combs and the desired features mentioned above for a hair styling or teasing comb have been overcome and provided in a comb in accordance with the present invention.